Currently, Android mobile devices have a lot of security problems, such as computer viruses or system vulnerabilities. On the other side, Android devices introduce more and more important applications, such as mobile payment, mobile security, etc. However, protection provided by the current security software is quite limited, users need an absolutely clean and safe environment to apply critical operations.
In order to provide such a clean and safe environment, a virtualization or multi-operating system is clearly a better solution.
However, by analysis, the inventors have found at least the following problem existing in the traditional technology: the Android virtual method in the prior art adopts operating system of multiple versions, and each operating system is loaded and run as a separate virtual machine. To switch between virtual machines, a way of restarting the current virtual machine and then selecting a target virtual machine is absolutely needed. That is, the current way for switching between virtual machines is a cold switching way, resulting in inefficiency for the virtual machines to switch from each other.